


Altered Destiny

by adevotedreader



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevotedreader/pseuds/adevotedreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some events were thought to be set in time, shaping those who were affected into something extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altered Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR STAR TREK: INTO DARKNESS
> 
> I am not certain that this little piece is any good, but it was floating around in my brain so I thought it best to write it out. Feel free to send me some constructive criticism in the comments.

When Kirk took his last breath, the world shook on its axis from the change that had taken place. This was a loss that destiny had not planned for and that the Earth could not comprehend. Already paths had been altered by the changes caused by the other Vulcan – new courses had been set for the Enterprise crew. 

Some events were thought to be set in time, shaping those who were affected into something extraordinary. This had been such a moment. And yet, here it molded itself into something different. 

New strings were being formed, accounting for this role reversal. Destiny, this seemingly unalterable path, was no longer quite as clear. These beings were always destined to do great things. The love they all shared was seen across time and space. 

But perhaps this variation was necessary. Perhaps this Kirk was meant to die in this moment for his friends. After all, destiny is destiny. The journey might change, but the destination, the end goal, will remain the same.


End file.
